Dark Minutes
by xgimmicksxhaven
Summary: UPDATED 07.07.07 AU It's a job that makes a killing. Efficient, professional, and without apology. As a hired assassin Bulma Briefs has been drawn into a dangerous game...especially since her mentor Vegeta wants her back. Back on his team..
1. Prologue

"Two more minutes."

"You don't have that. Finish it now."

Click.

It was dark. The sun had already set sometime ago leaving the stars to light up the black sky. Little porky businessmen were rushing to their cars. Their minds preoccupied with the thoughts of home. The streetlights were dimly lit giving the business district a comforting glow. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. One person, however, seemed to be out of the norm. A woman was perched on top of an old abandoned church building. She was leaning nonchalantly against the rusted fire escape casually smoking a cigarette. She was young. Hints of innocence still lingered on her profile.

A gust of wind playfully lifted her long blue tresses. She was dressed as the nights' shadows, allowing her to coincide with the diamond sparkled sky. While she sat there in silence, her piercing blue eyes scanned the crowd quickly below her. At last they seemed to focus on one man. An ordinary man almost nondistinguishable amongst his peers. Almost. She flicked her cigarette to the ground and loaded her .38 caliber.

"Fucker," she whispered as her fingers pulled the trigger. Amid the screams that followed, the woman's only reaction was a smile at her own masterpiece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shoot him," he raspily whispered in her ear.

"I can't…"

"Do it now," he commanded.

"No!"

"Fucking weakling."

"Shut up!"

The young woman's blue eyes snapped open glaring into the darkness. Wisps of her dream were fading quickly away even before she could get a chance to recall them. This wasn't the first time that she had dreamt of this certain memory. Even after two years he still haunted her. Their last mission somehow still recent in her mind. She pushed the covers below her bosom and reached over the night table for a pack of cigarettes.

"Fucking hell," she whispered into the darkness as she lit a cigarette. She wasn't stupid but she couldn't help her addiction. Inhaling the toxins seemed to release the anxiety that tended to accumulate in her mind after every mission. As she starred into oblivion her mind recalled his face. His piercing eyes. His trademark smirk.

The lights in her room were switched on momentarily blinding her. Cold sweat framed her pale face as she automatically reached for her weapon and pointed it towards the intruder. A tall lithe built man was leaning against the doorway. A goofy grin and warm brown eyes greeted her.

"Get out," she demanded in disgust as she leaned against her bed frame while putting out her cigarette.

He simply laughed and strolled further into her domain.

"I missed you Bulma."

"Funny I didn't miss you."

"How are you?" he quietly asked as he walked over to her night table.

She glared at him in response.

"Why do you bother coming here Goku?" she whispered as she stopped him from taking her pack of cigarettes

"Cigarettes are bad and you know why I come here," he simply replied as he turned around. After a long moment of silence Goku finally spoke.

"He asked for you."

Her hands slightly shook as she lit another cigarette. Bulma slid out of her bed and wrapped herself swiftly with a sheet. She walked past him and onto the terrace.

Starring at the city lights from afar she fought the urge to demand answers from Goku.

He wouldn't say anything until she came back. Came back to_ him_.

"No."

"Is that your reply?"

"Just tell him that."

"Bulma stop being stupid he knows you're here."

"Just fucking tell him that and go."

Goku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Bulma was treading on a very thin line. He just hoped she knew what she was doing. As he turned to leave his eyes sought hers once again.

"…He'll come Bulma. It's gotten that bad."

She leaned nonchalantly and smirked.

"Don't worry about me…I'll be ready."

As the door clicked into place she turned around and faced the city lights once again. "Shit," she whispered into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading. Please give me some feedback I'd like to know if people are interested so I can continue with story. Gracias! goth1c


	2. Chapter 1

_A victim's body lies on the marbled floor. _

The city's nightlife usually consists of loud music, flashy neon lights, and a crowd of young men and women anxiously waiting to have a good time. Tonight was no different. Endless lines of club hoppers were already formed outside of exclusive clubs.

_Her slender arms outflung above her head._

Each patron clamoring over one another for a chance to enter the gates of ecstasy. A lone figure walks away from the commotion. Dressed casually in jeans, a black sports jacket, and a fedora he could've easily blended in with the others.

_Her voice smothered by the cold shadows._

Instead he makes his way to the back door of a certain establishment. Slipping the bouncer a hundred dollar bill the man enters the club and heads towards the VIP room. He's greeted by a beautiful young woman who has already had her fair share of drinks for the night. She stumbles a bit before flying into his arms, mistaking him as her lover.

_A life purchased. _

"…I missed you," she mutters incoherently as she flips his hat off.

As she stares dazedly at his flaming black hair and cold fathomless eyes she realizes that it's not him.

"Hey – you aren't…"

_Death._

The words were still hanging in the air when he broke her neck in a clean exercised manner and let her drop to the ground like a rag doll.

Wiping his hands meticulously with a silk handkerchief, he exits the room.

_Cold and brutal, yet strangely intimate._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was going to die.

Staring at the ceiling, Bulma put out her cigarette stub. She already went through two packs after Goku left in order to compose herself and yet she couldn't think of anything. No plan. No escape. Nothing.

She was just stuck here like a fucking duck waiting to be shot.

Sighing in self disgust, she pushed herself out of bed and entered the shower. As she stretched, icy cold water pelted down her restless body. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax her tense muscles and gather her thoughts.

"Stupid fucker has everything," she muttered to herself as she lathered her blue hair.

He had the means and the support to take her out. It wasn't just matter of how, it was a matter of when.

As she rinsed and dried herself she realized that there was only one thing left.

There was _that_. Her last resort: a risqué and stupid plan that just might work.

Exiting the shower she began to casually dress herself. A loose college sweatshirt and cargo pants hid her fit and toned figure. Dark aviator sunglasses masked her bright blue eyes and a simple baseball cap was used to tuck in her hair. She quietly exited the apartment with only a cell phone in hand.

Walking slowly away from the building she dialed three single digits.

"911 Operator what seems to be the problem?" a brisk voice greeted her.

"There's been an explosion in building 53 near Middleton Park and I suggest you call fire personnel quickly to the scene," she answered and then promptly hung up. Dialing another six digits she glanced back at her home one last time. Two years of solitude was what he promised her and now time was up.

"It's been fun," she sadly mused to herself as she dialed the last digit. Only seconds later the building spontaneously combusted in flames and explosions, spraying the ground with sheets of glass and debris. Dropping her phone carelessly to the ground Bulma continued to stroll down the sidewalk towards her next destination bypassing the chaos that ensued afterwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the first safety deposit chamber," Chichi's manager cryptic voice droned on as he led her around the bank. Today was her first day of job training as a bank teller with the National City Bank. It had such a dreary and dull environment that she began to wonder if it was the right place for her assignment.

"How could anything happen here?" she thought to herself as she yawned.

"Anyone with the right access code can enter this chamber however no one can enter the second vault with the exception of VIP which I will handle myself. If you encounter one you must verify that the identity of the person matches the name that is entitled to the box in the second vault. To do this you have to use the access code," he spoke sharply slightly reprimanding her.

Rolling her eyes in response, she continued to follow him as he waddled to another room. For some odd reason the agency had assigned her to watch over the VIP vault in this particular bank. They wouldn't tell her why or who to look out for. Then again these days she was lucky to have an assignment since she was still a "rookie" so she couldn't exactly complain. Sighing softly, Chichi began to file the papers given to her by the decrepit manager while keeping a steady gaze on the chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain began to lightly drizzle as she finally reached her destination.

Wondering cynically if the access codes were still the same Bulma entered the National City Bank. Pulling the brim of her cap further down her head she walked solemnly towards the safety deposit room and entered the first access code. The door of the room immediately unlocked itself allowing her to enter. Stale dusty air and twenty metal columns of boxes with state of the art security devices on them greeted her as she surveyed the room. Walking quickly over to the thirteenth column, she pushed her thumb onto the recognition pad on a particular safety deposit box. Releasing a small sigh of relief as the box unlocked with a definite click, she withdrew the only object it held: a small 2x2 manila envelope. After slipping it into her back pocket, Bulma strolled out of the room and over to the bank tellers.

"I'd like to access the second vault," she quietly requested as she stopped in front of one.

"Please enter the access code on key pad," instructed the young woman.

As she punched in the four digit code she glanced over at the nametag of the teller. _Chichi. _That name looked slightly familiar.

"I'm sorry Ms. Briefs but there is no box in the second vault that belongs to your name," Chichi informed her.

Slipping off her sunglasses Bulma leaned slightly forward and stared her

"It's not under my maiden name….try Bulma no Ouji," she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A big SHOUT OUT to……

Vampiress-06, sessylover18, Nikki, lenk, YARI, SakuraCrazy88, Morgain Croix, DarknessFlameWolf, getaprincessandy, Unmasked, Blair, hate and lOVE, and Shades of Crimson

Sorry for such a slow update but I'll try to update faster from now on. Anyways please continue to give me some feedback! I don't mind constructive criticisms so lets see if we can get 25+ reviews or more D goth1c


End file.
